1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mass spectrometer system for the mass spectrometry of a sample solution by ionizing the solution.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a mass spectrometer system capable of easily analyzing the mass spectrum of product ions complicated by multiply-charged ions.
2. Description of Related Art
The mass spectrometer is a system for measuring the mass of a substance directly in high sensitivity and precision. Therefore, the mass spectrometer is employed in a wide field from the astrophysics to the biotechnology.
In the mass spectrometer, there are many systems having different measuring principles. Of these, a quadrupole mass spectrometer (QMS) and anion-trap mass spectrometer have spread into many fields because they have many functions even with a small size. The quadrupole mass spectrometer and the ion-trap mass spectrometer were invented by Dr. Paul in nineteen fifties, and its fundamental concept is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,939,952.
After this, many researchers or makers have made improvements in the system and method on the QMS and the ion-trap mass spectrometer. For example, the fundamental method for acquiring the mass spectrum by the ion-trap mass spectrometer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,884. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,101, moreover, there is disclosed a method for detecting ions by applying a supplementary AC voltage to eject the ions resonantly. It has also been disclosed the resolution and the sensitivity are drastically improved by introducing a He gas of a pressure of about 1 mTorr (10xe2x88x923 Torr) into an ion-trap volume.
In recent years, an ionization technique such as the matrix-assisted laser desorption ionization (MALDI) or the electrospray ionization (ESI) has been developed for the mass spectrometry of biological high molecules of protein or DNA. Especially, the ESI is an ionization method capable of extracting the thermo-labile biological high molecules as stable ions of gas phase directly from the liquid phase.
In the ESI, the biological high molecules such as protein, peptide digested from the protein or DNA give multiply-charged ions having many charges. These multiply-charged ions are ions having a plurality of charges (of n-valences) in one molecule (m). The mass spectrometer (MS) performs the mass spectrometry of the ions having the mass m and the valences n as ions having a mass-to-charge ratio m/n. When a protein having a mass of 30,000 gives multiply-charged ions of 30 valences, for example, the m/z of the multiply-charged ions is m/z=30,000/30=1,000 so that they can be subjected to the mass spectrometry like the single-charged ions having the mass of 1,000.
Most proteins and peptides give positive multiply-charged ions, and the DNA gives negative multiply-charged ions. Therefore, even a small-sized mass spectrometer such as the quadrupole mass spectrometer (QMS) or the ion-trap mass spectrometer can measure proteins or DNA having a molecular weight over 10,000 easily.
When an extremely trace component in blood or living organism is to be analyzed, a pretreatment or cleanup for clearing many interferences (or impurities) are required before the mass spectrometry. This pretreatment or cleanup take a long time and a large manpower. Even with this complicated pretreatment, however, it is difficult to clear the impurities. These impurities are superposed over the signals of the biological sample components on the mass spectrum. These interferences are called the xe2x80x9cchemical noisesxe2x80x9d.
In order to remove or separate the impurities, there has been developed the liquid chromatograph/mass spectrometer (LC/MS) in which the liquid chromatograph (LC) is coupled to the upstream of the mass spectrometer (MS). FIG. 19 is a schematic diagram of the LC/MS of the prior art. A mobile phase solvent 101 of an LC 100 is delivered by an LC pump 102, and a sample solution is injected from an injector 103 into the mobile phase solvent. The sample solution is introduced into an analytical column 104 so that it is separated into living sample components to be analyzed. The sample components are introduced online into the ESI probe 1 of an ESI ion source 2 and are delivered to the tip portion of the ESI probe 1, to which a high voltage is applied. The sample solution is changed into extremely fine charged droplets (of microns) from the probe tip and is nebulized into the atmosphere by the action of the high electric field established near the tip of the ESI probe 1. These charged particles are mechanically pulverized to finer sizes by the collisions against the atmosphere molecules in the ESI ion source 2. After repeating these miniaturizations of particles, ions 3 are finally ejected into the atmosphere. This is the process of electrospray ionization (ESI). These ions are introduced into the mass spectrometer which has been evacuated by a plurality of vacuum pumps 105, 106 and 107. The ions introduced are further introduced through an intermediate pressure region 24 and an rf multipole ion guide 31 placed in a vacuum region 108, into a mass spectrometer 110 placed in the high vacuum region 108. The ions introduced into the mass spectrometer 110 are mass-analyzed and detected by a detector 16. The results are given as a mass spectrum by a data processor 19.
In the analysis of the biological components in the blood or biological organism, the highly sensitive measurement of extremely trace components cannot be easily achieved even with the assist of the pretreatment, the cleanup or the liquid chromatograph (LC). This is because the object sample to be analyzed is so extremely trace (pg=10xe2x88x9212 g or less) in most cases that the interferences are far more than the components to be analyzed thereby to make it impossible to eliminate the interferences superposed over the sample components, sufficiently even by the pretreatment or the liquid chromatography (LC).
One solution for discriminating the chemical noises and the components to be analyzed is disclosed on 4026 to 4032 of Analytical Chemistry Vol. 68 (1996) by McLuckey and others, or on 89 to 106 of International Journal of Mass Spectrometry and Ion processes Vol. 162. This disclosure is a trial for discriminating the interferences (or chemical noises), the impurity components and the components to be analyzed, by means of the mass spectrometer. In the case of the LC/MS analysis of the living organism sample, most of the interferences are derived from molecules of a relatively small molecular weight of 1,000 or less, such as a solvent, salt, lipid or carbohydrate. These interferences are superposed over the mass spectrum of the biological high molecules of a molecular weight of 2,000 or more such as protein, peptide or DNA. This is because the biological high molecules give multiply-charged ions so that the mass peaks appear in a low mass region. In the ionization of the ESI, most of the interferences of a relatively low molecular weight give single-charged ions. On the other hand, the most of the biological high molecules such as protein or peptide give the multiply-charged ions.
McLuckey and others have tried to discriminate the single-charged chemical noise ions and the multiply-charged sample ions by utilizing the difference in their charge numbers. FIG. 18 shows a schematic diagram showing the system used by McLuckey and others (on P89 to P106 of International Journal of Mass Spectrometry and Ion Processes Vol. 162 (1997)). The biological sample solution is delivered to the ESI probe 1, to which the high voltage is applied, so that it is nebulized into ions in the volume of the ESI ion source 2. The positive ions 3 produced are introduced through an aperture 4 formed in the vacuum partition 5, into the intermediate pressure region 24 evacuated by the vacuum pump. An ion beam 6 is further introduced into a high-vacuum region 25 in which the ion-trap mass spectrometer is arranged. The ions are focused by a lens 9 and are introduced into an ion-trap volume 29 from an aperture 12 formed in an endcap electrode 11 of the ion-trap mass spectrometer. An aperture 8 having a diameter of 3 mm is formed in a ring electrode 13 of the ion-trap mass spectrometer. The gas of fluorocarbon fluoride reserved in a gas reservoir 23 is delivered to a glow discharge ion source 26. A negative high voltage is applied to the electrode 21 of the glow discharge ion source 26. The fluorocarbon gas produces negative ions by the glow discharge in the glow discharge ion source 26. The negative ions produced are introduced into the high vacuum region 25 and focused by a lens 27 so that they are introduced through the aperture 8 formed in the ring electrode 13 into the ion-trap volume 29 of the ion-trap mass spectrometer. By the main rf voltage applied to the ring electrode 13, an rf quadrupole field is established in the ion-trap volume 29. The positive multiply-charged ions produced by the ESI and the negative ions produced by the glow discharge are stably trapped by the rf quadrupole field which is established in the ion-trap volume 29.
Under a pressure of about 1 mTorr (10xe2x88x923 Torr), the single-charged negative ions and the positive multiply-charged ions are confined together in the ion-trap volume 29, to which the main rf voltage is applied. Then, the ions attract each other by the Coulomb attraction so that ion/ion reactions occur. As the ion/ion reactions, there have been reported a variety of reactions, of which the proton moving reactions play an important role. If the proton affinity (PA) of the negative ions exceeds that of the multiply-charged ions at the ion/ion reactions, the negative ions Axe2x88x92 extract the protons H+ from the n-valent multiply-charged ions (m+nH)n+, as expressed by Formula (1), to give the multiply-charged ions {m+(nxe2x88x921)H}(n+1)+having a charge number less by 1.
(m+n)n++Axe2x88x92xe2x86x92{m+(nxe2x88x921)H}(nxe2x88x921)++AH xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1). 
The multiply-charged ions have a high Coulomb attraction so that they cause the ion/ion reactions easily to give the protons easily to the negative ions. As the charges of the multiply-charged ions reduce, on the other hand, the Coulomb attractions of the ions become lower to cause the ion-molecular reactions relatively hardly. In short, the single-charged ions are reluctant to cause the charge reduction, but the multiply-charged ions are liable to cause the charge reduction.
Now, it is assumed that the n-valent multiply-charged ions are caused to reduce the charges by the ion/ion reactions with the single-charged negative ions thereby to produce the (nxe2x88x921)-valent positive multiply-charged ions. In Formula (1), the mass of hydrogen is 1 (H=1) so that the change in m/z of the multiply-charged ions is expressed by Formula (2). The lefthand side indicates the m/z before the ion/ion reactions, and the righthand side indicates the m/z after the ion/ion reactions.
(m+n)/nxe2x86x92(m+nxe2x88x921)/(nxe2x88x921) xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2). 
Formula (2) is changed to the following so that it can be expressed as Formula (4):
m/n+1xe2x86x92m/(nxe2x88x921)+1 xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3). 
m/nxe2x86x92m/(nxe2x88x921) xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4). 
The change xcex94 in m/z of the multiply-charged ions before and after the ion/ion reactions is expressed by the following Formula:
xcex94=m/nxe2x88x92m/(nxe2x88x921)=xe2x88x92m/{n(nxe2x88x921)} less than 0 xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5). 
Here, all of m, n and nxe2x88x921 are positive integers so that Formula (6) is derived:
m/n less than m/(nxe2x88x921) xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(6). 
Specifically, the m/z of the multiply-charged ions having their charges reduced by the ion/ion reactions is larger than the m/z before the ion/ion reactions.
On the other hand, the single-charged ions hardly cause the ion/ion reactions so that they are left at the original position of m/z on the mass spectrum. Moreover, the single-charged ions having caused the ion/ion reactions lose the charges and become neutral so that they do not become the target of the mass spectrometry but are evacuated by the vacuum pump. As a result, the difference in the mass region between the multiply-charged ions having reduced the charges and moved to a high mass region and the chemical noises is enlarged to facilitate their discrimination.
McLuckey and others have improved this method and proposed the use of the charge reduction due to the ion/ion reactions so as to simplify the mass spectrum of the multiply-charged product ions produced after the MS/MS (on P899-P907 of Analytical Chemistry, Vol. 72 (2000) of McLuckey).
The charge reduction due to the ion/ion reactions makes it clear to discriminate the multiply-charged ions of a large mass from the chemical noises of a low mass region. In case the sample is a mixture, on the other hand, the m/z of the impurity ions is separated from the m/z of the sample molecules to discriminate those ions easily.
According to the aforementioned charge reduction due to the ion/ion reactions in the ion trap, as disclosed by McLuckey and others, it is possible to discriminate the chemical noises and the mass spectrum signal of the multiply-charged ions.
After a long time of the ion/ion reactions, the charges of the multiply-charged ions reduce so that the mass peaks shift to a higher mass region. Finally, the mass range of the mass spectrometer is exceeded. With this excess, the measurements cannot be done so that the reactions have to be controlled according to the ion quantities of the positive and negative ions. The progress of the reactions between the positive multiply-charged ions and the negative ions can be controlled with the time period for introducing the negative ions. For a longer reaction time, the charge reduction progresses so that the reactions are stopped when the single-charged ions finally become the neutral molecules.
In the structure shown in FIG. 18, the negative ions are introduced through the aperture 8 which is formed in the ring electrode 13 of the ion-trap mass spectrometer. However, the rf voltage is applied to the ring electrode 13 so that the ion quantity to pass through the aperture 8 formed in the ring electrode 13 is reduced to {fraction (1/100)} or less than that of the case in which the ions are introduced through the aperture 12 formed on the center axis on the side of the endcap. The shortage of the negative ions elongates the introduction time period and the ion/ion reaction time thereby to invite a subsidiary reaction or a loss of the multiply-charged ions in the ion trap.
By the aperture 18 having a diameter of 3 mm and formed in the ring electrode 13, moreover, the rf quadrupole field in the ion-trap volume 29 is distorted to deteriorate the resolution or sensitivity, which is the most important for the ion-trap mass spectrometer.
In the case of the ion-trap mass spectrometer, moreover, the introduction of a He gas (or a buffer gas) of a pressure of 1 mTorr (10xe2x88x923 Torr) into the ion-trap volume is essential for keeping the performance of the mass spectrometer. The large aperture 8 formed in the ring electrode 13 makes it difficult to keep the ion-trap volume at 1 mTorr while keeping the surrounding atmosphere of the ion-trap electrode at a high vacuum ( less than 105 Torr). This difficulty damages the performance of the ion-trap mass spectrometer.
There are still left a number of problems including the problem that it takes many troubles and a long time to switch the polarity of the reactant ions, as accompanying the switching of the polarity of the ionization mode, or to switch the reactant ion species.
Moreover, the mass spectrometer, to which the ion/ion reactions are applied in the prior art, is only an ion-storage type mass spectrometer, i.e., the ion-trap mass spectrometer. The small-sized mass spectrometer such as the ion-trap mass spectrometer has a limited mass range to be measured, so that the biological high molecules such as protein or DNA can be measured only because they are multiply-charged ions. If the ion/ion reactions are utilized to eliminate the superposition of the mass spectrum over the chemical noises, the biological high molecules go out of measuring range so that they cannot be measured.
The present invention has been conceived to solve such problems and has an object to provide a mass spectrometer system capable of easily improving the efficiency of a charge reduction due to ion/ion reactions and applying the ion/ion reactions even if it utilizes a variety of mass spectrometers.
The present invention for the aforementioned object is to provide a mass spectrometer system for mass spectrometry of a sample to be measured, by ionizing the sample, comprising: a first ion source for ionizing the sample; a second ion source for producing ions of a polarity reversed from that of the ions produced in said first ion source; an ion deflector for introducing and deflecting the ions of said first and second ion sources; an ion-trap mass spectrometer including a ring electrode and a pair of endcap electrodes; and a detector for detecting the ions ejected from said mass spectrometer. The mass spectrometer system is characterized: in that the ions from said first and second ion sources are introduced together through said ion deflector into said ion-trap mass spectrometer; in that the ions from the two ion sources are mixed in said ion-trap mass spectrometer; and in that the ions are then detected in said detector.
There is also provided a mass spectrometer system for mass spectrometry of a sample to be measured, by ionizing the sample, comprising: a first ion source for ionizing the sample; a second ion source for producing ions of a polarity reversed from that of the ions produced in said first ion source; an ion deflector for introducing and deflecting the ions of said first and second ion sources; a mass spectrometer for mass spectrometry of the ions; and a detector for detecting the ions ejected from said mass spectrometer. The mass spectrometer system is characterized: in that the ions coming from said first and second ion sources are mixed between said first and second ion sources and said mass spectrometer; and in that the mixed ions are then introduced for the mass spectrometry into said mass spectrometer.
There is further provided a mass spectrometer system for mass spectrometry of a sample to be measured, by ionizing the sample, comprising: a first ion source for ionizing the sample; a second ion source for producing ions of a polarity reversed from that of the ions produced in said first ion source; a quadrupole mass spectrometer for the mass spectrometry of the ions coming from said first ion source; an rf multipole ion guide for producing product ions of the ions ejected from said quadrupole mass spectrometer; an ion deflector for introducing and deflecting the ions coming from said rf multipole ion guide and said second ion sources; a mass spectrometer for the mass spectrometry of the ions ejected from said ion deflector; and a detector for detecting the ions ejected from said mass spectrometer. The mass spectrometer system is characterized in that the ions from said first ion source and the ions from said second ion source are caused to collide in said rf multipole ion guide.